Between Me and My Bestfriend,
by kivi-chan
Summary: [Pairing; Kaihunhan/Yaoi/Don't read if you don't like] Sehun diam-diam menyukai Luhan, sahabat barunya. Namun, apakah Luhan juga menyukai Sehun? Lantas apa saja masalah yang membebaninya dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sehun?
1. Chapter 1

**Between Me and My bestfried,**

**Pairing: KaiHunHan**

**Rat: T**

**Warn: Alur pasaran, Typo(s), Yaoi.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

* * *

**Chapter 1..**

* * *

Pagi ini tidak terlalu cerah, namun burung-burung tetap bersenandung seolah mereka sangat bahagia karena masih bisa merasakan hangatnya sinar mentari pagi. Secercah sinar tersebut mulai menembus jendela kamar seorang laki-laki, pelan-pelan ia mulai membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya malas, demi apapun ia masih ingin meringkuk dibawah selimutnya yang tebal nan hangat. Ia melihat kearah jam kecil yang ada disampingnya sejenak. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat, "Oh, shit. Aku akan terambat," gumamnya pelan. Dengan keadaan lemas, ia melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang ke arah kamar mandi di dekat kamarnya.

.

.

.

Ia menatap cermin dihadapanya, menyentuh pipinya yang tirus kemudian menyentuh rambutnya yang mulai menipis. Bibirnya menyungingkan sebuah senyuman, sebuah senyuman tulus yang menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Namun - tetesan cairan pekat berwarna merah mulai mengalir keluar dari hidungnya, "Mimisan lagi.." ia bergumam pelan dan tersenyum kembali sambil mengusap darah yang tak berhenti mengalir dengan punggung tanganya. Ia menghela napas sejenak, kemudian ia mulai memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan malas. Setelah merasa penampilanya cukup rapi, ia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sendiri. Hanya sebuah roti lapis dan segelas susu hangat yang cukup untuk menganjal perutnya.

* * *

"Sehun-ah.." seorang laki-laki berkulit tan menepuk pundak orang yang dipanggilnya. Sehun, membalikan badanya dan tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa hari ini ini telat datang ke sekolah? Kau sangat beruntung, untung saja guru Choi belum masuk," ujar Jongin. Kim Jongin Itulah nama dari laki-laki berkulit tan tersebut. Jongin merangkul pundak Sehun dan mengajaknya berjalan ke dalam kelas mereka. "Hn, aku hanya telat bangun saja karena semalam aku tidak bisa tidur," Sehun terkekeh menanggapi sahabatnya yang cerewet. Kemudian Sehun dan Jongin duduk di bangku mereka, sesekali Sehun terbahak dengan candaan garing yang Jongin lontarkan.

"Mohon perhatianya-" ucap guru Choi tegas, membuat semua siswa terpaksa berhenti melakukan aktivitas konyol mereka dengan tiba-tiba. "-maaf sedikit terlambat. Namun saya membawa teman baru untuk kalian. Dia pindahan dari China, tapi dia berharap kalian bisa menerimanya dengan baik," guru Choi menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya sambil mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "Silahkan masuk," guru Choi berbicara sedikit keras, mungkin agar siswa baru yang berdiri diluar itu bisa mendengarnya. Seluruh siswa yang berada didalam kelas mulai berbisik satu sama lain, apakah siswa baru pindahan itu laki-laki atau seorang perempuan. Siswa pindahan yang guru Choi panggil tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas dengan wajah tertunduk. "Silahkan perkenalkan namamu, kemudian pilihlah tempat duduk yang kau rasa nyaman," guru Choi tersenyum menyambut kedatangan siswa baru itu. Luhan- nama dari siswa baru itu mengangkat wajahnya yang merona dan menatap seluruh sisi penjuru kelas. "Namaku Luhan, aku pindahan dari China. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku dengan baik karena bahasa koreaku belumlah lancar" ucapnya malu. Semua siswa bertepuk tangan, membuat pipi Luhan semakin merona. Luhan itu laki-laki, namun- entahlah, mereka seolah terbius oleh wajah Luhan yang cantik dan senyumanya yang seperti malaikat. Atau mungkinkah Luhan adalah bidadari yang Tuhan kirimkan ke bumi?

Luhan mengerdarkan pandanganya, kemudian ia memilih dan berjalan ke arah sebuah bangku yang kosong. "Manis sekali.." gumam Sehun pelan. Wajahnya dan bibirnya yang pucat mengukir sebuah senyuman saat Luhan mendudukan dirinya tepat didepan bangku Sehun. "Baiklah anak-anak, mari lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin," ucap guru Choi membuyarkan lamunan Sehun. Semua siswa dikelaspun membuka buku catatan mereka masing-masing dan mulai belajar seperti biasa.

**xoxo**

Tidak terasa, waktu telah menunjukan pukul 10, bel sekolahpun berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat telah dimulai. Sehun keluar dari kelasnya, tanpa Jongin.. karena Jongin harus rapat dengan para juniornya di club dance yang Jongin ketuai sendiri. Sehun menyusuri koridor sekolahnya dan berjalan ke dalam perpustakan. Ya, Sehun lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan yang menurutnya bisa membuat dirinya tenang.

Sehun menyipitkan matanya, dia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya sedang memilih buku. "Astaga, itu Luhan" Sehun buru-buru berjalan menghampiri Luhan, namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat cairan merah pekat mulai mengalir keluar kembali dari hidungnya. Rasa sakit mulai menyerbu kepalanya, Sehun terduduk dengan lemas, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan mengerang keras, hingga suaranyapun memecah keheningan suasana di perpustakaan. "Lu..luhan," pandangan Sehunpun buram ketika melihat beberapa orang yang menghampirinya seiring dengan kesadaranya yang mulai menghilang..

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan, Sehun membuka matanya. "Dimana ini?" guman sehun setengah berbisik. Ia menggerakan tubuhnya dan mulai mendudukanya di sebuah ranjang putih yang sedang ia tiduri. Namun gerakanya terhenti saat kedua tangan mungil menyentuh kedua sisi bahunya dengan lembut. Sehun tertegun sejenak, ia menolehkan wajah tampanya yang tersinari oleh cahaya lampu yang meredup di dalam ruangan itu sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah manis orang yang sedang membantunya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, dan tangan kecil nan halus itu mengusap bahu Sehun, kemudian membantu Sehun untuk tertidur kembali. "Namamu Sehun kan?" orang yang membantunya itu duduk kembali di kursi yang berada di sebelah ranjang Sehun. "-ini ruang perawatan sekolah, tadi tiba-tiba kau pingsan di perpustakan. Jadi siswa yang ada disana membawamu kesini, dan aku yang menjagamu dari siang. Apakah kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun khawatir. "Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih telah menolongku," jawab Sehun singkat. Kemudian Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ini pukul berapa? Sepertinya diluar sudah sangat gelap," Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. "Ini sudah malam, kau pingsan sangat lama sekali. Ayo kita pulang," Luhan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

Sehun terkekeh, ia bangun kemudian berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan sekolah tersebut. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berbicara, namun Sehun sudah merasa nyaman jika Luhan berada disampingnya. "Oh aku lupa, gara-gara menolongku.. kau jadi tidak masuk kelas. Padahal ini pertama kalinya kau masuk sekolah," Luhan hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. "-dan dimana rumahmu?" tanya Sehun kembali, "Rumahku hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari sini," jawab Luhan. "Baiklah, kita pulang bersama karena ternyata rumah kita satu arah,"

Sehun tersenyum lebar, inilah awal dari kedekat mereka sebagai sahabat, atau mungkin awal dari cinta pandangan pertama.

.

.

Bulan demi bulan persahabatan mereka semakin dekat. Namun, bukan hanya Sehun yang dekat- Jongin juga mulai mendekati Luhan, dan tentu saja itu membuat Sehun merasa cemburu.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya, tempat favoritnya yang selalu membuatnya nyaman selain Luhan. Ia merasa pusing, terlalu banyak hal yang membebani pikiranya. Sehun harusnya bahagia seperti anak sebayanya, namun kenyatanya kehidupan Sehun malah berkebalikan dan berbeda dari teman-temanya yang lain. Sehun merindukan kehidupanya yang dulu, sehun juga merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian sehun mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya, bulir-bulir air mata mulai membasahi pipinya yang pucat saat menatap layar- wallpaper ponselnya sendiri. "Ayah.. Ibu.." sehun menangis, mengingat semua kenangan bersama ayah dan ibunya. Dan lambat launpun, mata Sehun mulai terpenjam seiring dengan suara tangisanya yang mulai mereda..

**xoxo**

Sehun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lenganya yang ia tekuk diatas mejanya. Sehun sendirian, tanpa Jongin ataupun Luhan disampingnya. Terakhir Sehun melihat mereka, Luhan dan Jongin sedang duduk berdua dibawah pohon belakang sekolah. Entahlah- sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius dan mungkin tidak ingin di ganggu. Beberapa menit kemudian suara bel sekolahpun berbunyi, menandakan bahwa jam pelajaran hari ini telah usai. Sehun menghela napas pelan, "-sebenarnya apa yang mereka lakukan? Seharian ini mereka tidaklah masuk kelas" gumam Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

-waktu hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun Sehun masih duduk terdiam di depan pianonya. Piano itu, piano yang menemani Sehun saat sedih- piano kenang-kenangan dari ayahnya, piano itu adalah hadiah saat ulang tahunya yang ketujuh. Kemudian, Sehun segera menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas piano tersebut, ia mulai memainkan lagu favoritnya dan menggerakan bibirnya untuk melantunkan sebuah melody yang indah..

**When I lose my way inside the dark forest**

**When my young soul is crying**

**Like a light, like a miracle, please guide me**

**Before this life end**

Semakin lama, ritme nada yang Sehun mainkan semakin lambat. Ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya pun mulai terengah. Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, rasa sakit itu- sakit kepala yang sehun benci datang lagi. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke kamarnya berusaha untuk mengambil obat. Namun tubuhnya oleng, ia terjatuh ke bawah lantai. Sehun sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya itu. Ia menghela napas sebelum kehilangan kesadaranya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya..

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continue..**

**a/n; kalo yang review udah 20, ceritanya mau saya lanjutin. Makasih udah baca, mohon review nya. ini pertama kalinya saya posting ff disini ;n;**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya makasih buat yang udah review di chapter satu c;**

**lisnana1, luhan deer, Oliv, luhan's monroe, , dan YoungChanBiased**

* * *

**Chapter Sebelumnya,**

—waktu hampir menunjukan pukul sebelas malam, namun Sehun masih duduk terdiam di depan pianonya. Piano itu, piano yang menemani Sehun saat sedih— piano kenang-kenangan dari ayahnya, piano itu adalah hadiah saat ulang tahunya yang ketujuh.

Sehun segera menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts piano tersebut, ia mulai memainkan lagu favoritnya dan menggerakan bibirnya untuk melantunkan sebuah melody yang indah..

**When I lose my way inside the dark forest**

**When my young soul is crying**

**Like a light, like a miracle, please guide me**

**Before this life end**

Semakin lama, ritme nada yang Sehun mainkan semakin lambat. Ia merasa dadanya terasa sesak, napasnya pun mulai terengah. Sehun menjambak rambutnya sendiri, rasa sakit itu— sakit kepala yang Sehun benci datang lagi. Ia berdiri, berjalan ke kamarnya berusaha untuk mengambil obat. Namun tubuhnya oleng, ia terjatuh ke bawah lantai. Sehun sudah tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya itu. Ia menghela napas sebelum kehilangan kesadaranya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

* * *

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan lemah, apakah Sehun sudah meninggal? Tentu saja tidak. Ia menghela napas nya dan menatap sekeliling ruangan bercat putih yang sedang ia tempati. Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Lantas siapa yang membawa Sehun ke tempat tersebut? Namun ia sangat bersyukur karena ia masih di berikan Tuhan kesempatan untuk hidup.

Beberapa menit kemudian, suara decitan pintu yang di buka oleh pria mungil yang Sehun kenal terdengar di telinganya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap orang tersebut, namun orang itu hanya diam dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah ranjang Sehun.

"Luhan—" panggil Sehun memulai percakapan dengan suara pelan yang hampir terdengar seperti berbisik. "Ya? Perlu ku ambilkan sesuatu?" jawab Luhan sambil memegang tangan Sehun dan mengangkat wajahnya sendiri. "—kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit ini? Setahuku, semalam aku masih berada di rumah," Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung. "Tadi pagi saat aku akan berangkat sekolah, aku datang ke rumahmu bermaksud mengajakmu untuk pergi bersama. Aku khawatir karena ketika aku mengetuk pintu rumahmu, ternyata pintunya tidak dikunci—" Sehun hanya terkekeh memotong perkataan Luhan, "Oh, aku lupa. Semalam aku belum mengunci pintunya," Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sedih kemudian melanjutkan perkataanya, "—bodoh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Saat aku masuk ke dalam rumahmu, aku melihat tubuhmu sudah berbaring di atas lantai. Wajahmu juga sangat pucat, jadi karena aku khawatir.. aku menghubungi Jongin lalu kami membawamu ke rumah sakit,"

Sehun tersenyum pahit.

"Jongin lagi," pikirnya. Entah kenapa saat kata Jongin terlontar dari mulut Luhan, Sehun merasa kesal dan hatinya terasa seperti terbakar api. Ia mengulum senyuman palsu sambil melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menggenggam tanganya, "Lantas, dimana Jongin sekarang?" tanya Sehun. Seketika wajah Luhan menjadi cerah saat mendengar nama Jongin, "Ia pergi keluar.. membelikan eskrim untukku,"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, "oh—" jawab Sehun seadanya. Luhan hanya tertawa dan menganggukan kepalanya, dan— tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berdering sehingga mengganggu percakapan mereka.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya sendiri dari saku celananya, ia tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona saat membaca pesan di ponselnya tersebut, "Sehuna, aku pulang dulu. Besok aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Jaga dirimu!" Luhan menatap Sehun sejenak, ia berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rumah sakit yang Sehun tempati, "Tidak perlu" gumam Sehun pelan. Sehun benci saat Luhan tersenyum karena orang lain..

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mendesah bosan. Sungguh, sebenarnya Sehun sangat benci dengan aroma rumah sakit. Sejak Luhan pergi meninggalkanya sendirian, ia hanya berbaring di atas ranjangnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Sesekali ada suster yang datang ke ruanganya sekedar untuk menanyakan apa yang Sehun perlukan. Namun Sehun hanya diam, ia tidak menginginkan apapun selain Luhan. Sehun hanya membutuhkan Luhan, cukup Luhan. Ia tidak mau yang lain, ia hanya ingin Luhan berada di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan selalu ada di dalam pikiranya.

"Ngh—" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang yang ia tiduri. Ia menatap selang infusan yang ada di pergelangan tanganya. "—apa ini? Aku tidak suka benda seperti ini menempel di tanganku," sehun memegang selang infusan itu sejenak, lalu mencabut nya paksa.. Sehun meringis, ia menahan perih saat darah segar mulai mengucur dari nadinya, "rasa sakit hatiku bahkan jauh lebih sakit dari sakit di nadiku, ini tidaklah ada apa-apanya," sehun tersenyum miris. Ia berdiri kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar yang ia tempati. Oh tunggu, Sehun melupakan sesuatu. Ia harus membayar administrasi rumah sakitnya kan? Namun, ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun karena mengingat kejadianya yang begitu mendadak. Jadi sekarang, Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah sakit tanpa membayarnya terlebih dahulu. Sehun berjanji, jika ia sudah punya uang. Pasti ia akan membayarnya. Dan walaupun tubuhnya lemas, Sehun malah memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena jarak dari rumah sakit tersebut ke rumahnya tidaklah terlalu jauh. Beruntungnya Sehun karena sekarang sudah sore, maka cuaca pun agak sedikit sejuk, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa kepanasan saat berjalan.

Sehun menyusuri trotoar sendirian. Lagi pula, ia tidak membawa ponselnya juga, jadi tidak ada yang bisa ia hubungi untuk menjemputnya. Dan— kalaupun Sehun membawa ponselnya, ia tidak akan menghubungi Luhan. Ia takut akan mengganggu Luhan yang mungkin sekarang sedang berkencan dengan orang yang membelikanya eskrim tadi. Sehun memutar bola matanya kesal saat membayangkan hal itu. Namun, ketika Sehun melewati sebuah toko, ia berdiri sebentar di depan kaca besar toko tersebut. Wajahnya mendadak ceria, ia melihat pantulan tubuhnya sendiri yang terkesan acak-acakan dengan wajah pucat, baju tidur rumah sakit, berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, dan jangan lupakan bercak darah bekas infusan yang di cabutnya paksa di pergelangan tanganya. Pantas saja, orang-orang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi Sehun hanya terkekeh dan melanjutkan perjalananya kembali tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang mungkin mengira bahwa Sehun itu orang gila.

Setelah hampir dua puluh menitan berjalan, akhirnya Sehun tiba di rumahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di depan pianonya lagi. Ia menatap jam yang menggantung di dinding, "—ini sudah pukul tujuh malam," gumamnya. Sehun berpikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Luhan bisa tertarik padanya. Apakah ia harus menjadi ketua club dance seperti Jongin? Ia menggelengkan kepala nya sendiri. Oh tidak, seburuk atau sejelek apapun, Sehun merasa bahwa ia harus berusaha menjadi dirinya sendiri. Namun, jika Luhan tidak bisa menyukainya, mungkin Sehun akan menyerah. Mungkin.

Ia menempatkan jari-jari lentik nya di atas tuts piano, ia berdehem kemudian mulai bernyanyi dan memainkan piano tersebut.

**Knowing that I can't love you**

**Who is close to me**

**Who can't look at me**

**It's too hard to wait**

**I can't stand it anymore**

**Since it won't be achievable**

**.**

**. **

**.**

**.**

Sejujurnya Sehun masih merasa tubuhnya lemas, namun ia harus tetap sekolah. Karena baginya, hanya dengan melihat Luhan saja, ia sudah merasa baikan.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Baru saja masuk kelas, ternyata ia sudah melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakkan. "Luhan—" Sehun berdehem pelan memanggil nama Luhan berniat mengganggu nya, saat ia sedang bercanda dengan Jongin. "Ya? Ada apa? Kenapa kau sekolah? Bukanya kau masih sakit?" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sehun. "—nanti pulang sekolah, aku akan menunggumu di perpustakan, jadi jangan pulang duluan" lanjut Sehun. Luhan hanya mengganggukan kepalanya menyetujui permintaan Sehun.

Sehun hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan sambil menghela napas, kemudian ia duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Semenjak Jongin lebih dekat dengan Luhan, ia memilih duduk dengan Luhan sekarang. Sungguh, itu membuat Sehun ingin mencekik Jongin dengan keras. Dan— tak lama kemudian, guru Jung masuk ke kelas mereka. Pelajaran pun di mulai seperti biasanya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang, Sehun sedang menunggu Luhan sekarang. Raut mukanya tampak gelisah. Bagaimana jika Luhan lupa dengan perjanjian mereka? Oh iya, kenapa tadi Sehun tidak keluar kelas bersama Luhan? Itu karena Luhan tidak masuk pelajaran terakhir lagi, ia membolos bersama Jongin. Entah pergi kemana.

Lalu— teriakkan seseorang dari belakangnya membuat Sehun terkejut. "Sehuna," orang itu terkekeh sambil memeluk pinggang Sehun dari belakang. "Maaf aku terlambat," lanjutnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus tangan Luhan. Orang itu adalah Luhan, satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat darah Sehun berdesir cepat. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Sehun membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap Luhan yang lebih pendek darinya. "Dari mana saja kau? Dasar nakal," Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan dan melingkarkan lengan kurusnya di bahu Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng dan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mulai menarik Luhan untuk berjalan, "—ke tempat yang cocok untuk anak kecil sepertimu," jawab Sehun. Luhan mencubit pinggang Sehun dan memanyunkan bibirnya lucu, "Aku bukan anak kecil Sehuna, aku lebih tua darimu," Sehun hanya terkekeh, "Baiklah. Jika kau bukan anak kecil, berarti kau adalah nenek-nenek," mereka tertawa dan saling mengejek satu sama lain.

**HunHan**

Mereka berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan, bahkan orang-orang pun mungkin akan mengira bahwa mereka adalah seorang pasangan kekasih. Sungguh serasi!

"5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. kau siap Lulu? Ayo berlomba, jika aku berhasil sampai duluan di tempat tujuan kita, berarti kau yang harus membelikan tiket untuk kita berdua, 1.." Sehun menghitung sambil tertawa kemudian berlari meninggalkan Luhan yang kebingungan, "Sehuna tunggu aku, bahkan aku tidak tahu kemana tempat tujuan kita sebenarnya," Luhan tersenyum lalu berlari mengikuti Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, akhirnya Sehun sampai di tempat yang ingin ia datangi. Bioskop, ternyata bioskop. Sehun sangat ingin sekali menonton film berdua bersama Luhan. Ia memegang dadanya yang mulai terasa sakit, "—sesak nafas lagi" pikirnya. Namun Sehun sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rasa sakitnya itu, karena baginya.. hanya dengan melihat Luhan saja, ia sudah cukup merasa tenang. Luhan adalah obat nya, Luhan adalah segalanya baginya.

"hah, hah, hah—" Luhan berjongkok di belakang Sehun, terlihat sekali bahwa Luhan kelelahan. Sehun membalikan tubuhnya dan menarik Luhan untuk berdiri kemudian memeluknya, "—kau curang Sehuna, kau meninggalkanku di belakang, jadi kau yang harus membeli tiket,"ujar luhan terengah. "Baiklah, aku yang akan membelikan tiket untuk kita, maafkan aku," Sehun mengusap rambut Luhan dengan sayang. Namun, Luhan malah melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Ayo beli tiketnya!" teriak Luhan dengan semangat.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa lalu membeli tiket dan membeli beberapa cemilan seperti popcorn dengan Luhan. Sehun sangat menikmati moment ini karena Jongin selalu berada di dekat Luhan, sehingga tidak ada celah bagi Sehun untuk mendekatinya. Mereka duduk di kursi paling depan, sesekali Luhan berteriak karena adegan-adengan horror yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak merasa takut, ia hanya memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan dari samping.

"Luhan—" Sehun berdehem. "—apakah kau menyukaiku?" lanjutnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dan mengerjapkan matanya, jarak antara wajah mereka cukup dekat sekarang, membuat jantung Sehun ingin meloncat dari tempatnya. "Tentu saja aku menyukaimu," jawab luhan dengan pipi yang merona. "Benarkah?" Sehun tersenyum lalu memberanikan dirinya sendiri untuk lebih mempersempit jarak wajahnya dengan Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengganguk, dan —cup. Sehun menyatukan bibir mereka. Sehun tidak tahan lagi, ia sangat senang sekarang. Terlihat Luhan sangat terkejut, bagaimana jika orang lain melihat mereka? Namun tubuh Luhan bertolak belakang dengan kerasionalanya, ia malah melingkarkan lenganya di leher Sehun kemudian memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman hangat Sehun.

Dan—tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka seorang pria berkulit tan yang memakai seragam yang sama seperti mereka, sedang menatap mereka dengan penuh amarah. Seolah orang itu dari tadi sepertinya mengikuti Luhan dan Sehun dengan hati-hati.

.

.

**TBC.**

**Read and Review please. Thanks ;) /flying kiss.**


End file.
